Bella gets a puppy!
by weirdness.of.the.cutie
Summary: It's exactly what the title say. Sort of unrealistic yet i could imagine some of this suff happening. Super cute and silly though.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I wish I did though**.

**Edward's Point of View**

"Bella?" I asked after being tackled in Charlie's living room. "Yes Edward?" My Bella replied in that innocent voice of hers that sounded like an angels.

"Why is there a puppy trying to lick me to nonexistence?" I asked in a seemingly calm voice.

"Because he likes you.." Bella smiled a smile that would have made my heart flutter if I had one.

"And He would be?" I inquired. "My puppy that Charlie got for me." Oh no. Just last month Bella told me how she had single handedly killed off three gold fish.

"And now I have one more question..." I paused for dramatic affect. "What did I ever do to you?" I for the most part asked the puppy. He was obviously a mixed breed between lab and husky. He had soft fluffy and somewhat course short hair that was a light tan color.

"Just be happy he likes you. This little warrior scared Mike away earlier" This little puppy SCARED Mike away? How is that even possible? He seemed perfectly at peace just snuggling up to me. I guess I could like this pup.

And then I felt a little gust of wind go by followed by a little chuckle.

R&R. If you do I'll update sooner! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward walks in room. I scream and jump into his arms. Edward drops me on my butt and says "Sorry, you don't own me" "I know" and I start to cry**

**Bella's point of view**

And in less than a blink Alice was in my living room. There she stood in all her glory holding my puppy. The thing that got to me though, was the other thing she was holding. A shopping bag that had a paw print on it with the words PUP OUTLETS INC. Oh no. Poor puppy is going to need therapy after this. **(MY DOGS PROBABLY WOULD)** I tried to object but Alice was set on this and there was no stopping her now.

In about two minutes time Alice had put my puppy in a doggie basket ball jersey, doggie sneakers that reminded me of Air Bud, and four very small wrist bands. And now I was just sitting there waiting for the doggie police to come and haul her off.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to look at my puppies face if it looked anything like I always did when it came to Alice's makeovers. But I had to look eventually. And what I saw shocked me.

He actually looked happy. And he was playing with a blue basket ball, despite the fact that it was nearly as tall as he was. I had to laugh at that.

I was about to go to my room to grab my camera when Alice said "Tink, look over here!" Tink?! As in Tinkerbelle? Nu uh NO WAY!!!

"Alice, his names not Tink. I said. And then another gust of wind popped out of nowhere. Not this again.

**People come on!!! I want reviews!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight. Stephanie owns Twilight. I own Twilight. Repeat 'till there are no more flower petals on the daisy. Stephanie owns Twilight. WAAAAHHH!!!!! Oh well, at least I own Puppy. **

**Bella's Point of View**

This time Emmett was standing in the room holding my puppy. "You bet his name's not Tink! It's Minion" He stated. (I really like that word right now. Darn you Max!!!) Ok where did he get Minion from? ( I don't know what would make ME want to name a puppy Minion but I think it sounds totally Emmett.)

"His name is Tink!" Alice yelled to Emmett.

"No. It's Minion" Emmett replied.

"Tink!" Alice said looking REALLY scary right now.

"Minion." Uh oh. Emmett had the I've got a plan face again. "TINK!!!" she yelled. "And then he leaned down and Calmly said "Minion". Next thing I knew no more Emmett. He was gone.

Before I even got a chance to take another look I was being dragged by Alice to her car. Edward just walked calmly to his car smirking the entire time.

Alice was silent the entire short ride And then she dragged me into a clearing next to the Cullen house. It was nice, but nothing compared to Edward's meadow.

Right then I saw Emmett about to throw a foot ball when he stopped to look at us. My puppy was rolling in the grass right next to him waiting for the football to leave his hand. And then when that sucker did. It sky rocketed. By the time it touched the ground again all you say was a little dot in the distance.

"Emmett! Are you trying to loose my puppy?!" I yelled in a panic as Puppy started running the super long distance.

"Ya Emmett. Tink's probably close to tears trying to fetch that ball after all the cheese wiz you gave him" (That stuff rules!)

"MINION," Emmett emphasized, "will do just fine." Not this again.

"His name is Tink!" Alice yelled back.

"Minion!" Emmett practically screamed.

"Tink"

"Minion!"

"Tink!"

"Minion!"

"I told you already his name is TIIINNNKKK!!!!!!!!! Right Bella?"

"His name isn't Tink" I said. "HAH!!!" Emmett gloated while Alice had a hurt look on her face. "His name isn't Minion either." Next Alice 'HAH'ed to Emmett.

And then the back of Emmett's head got hit with the foot ball.

**Thanks for all the reviews!!! Also if anyone would like to co-write any stories with me give me a shout out. Oh and by the way, all the gusts of wind in the other chapters were either alice of emmett running at vampire speed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I o****wn Twilight!!! YAY. Start to do the cabbage patch. POOF! Oh darn it! It was just a dream. Oh well. Continue to do the cabbage patch.**

**Ok I know this is where I usually start the chapter but I had to write this. On yahoo I read a short article on how some people believe that William Shakespeare was a fraud. How dare they! I mean just because he didn't live the way his characters do they automatically pass "possible" ownership to the duke of someplace I've never even heard of. It's horrible. We'll see how skeptic they are when he pops out of the ground ready to kick their butts. I mean think of Jane Austin, heck think of Stephenie Meyer!!! Not to mention every other fiction writer in the world! **

**(Still Bella's point of view)**

This time it was Jasper. Thank goodness. At least he doesn't act like he's on a sugar high.

And then he walked over giving Puppy back to me. I felt a little better, but I could tell Jasper wasn't very happy. In fact he looked sad. I didn't need to be an empath to see that. So I did the only thing I could.

"Jasper. Would you like to play with Puppy too?"

His head popped up and his eyes perked up. I even saw a smile forming. "I'll take that as a yes." And I handed Puppy over to him.

"Are you sure? And could I name him?" he asked.

"Sure why not. Everyone else is."

And with that he looked happier than I had ever seen him. He almost automatically ran off then after saying "thank you". Well I wasn't going to steal his fun away from him just because he chose to be polite.

By the time I made it back to the Cullen house I heard lots of beeping. I even heard Jasper yelling "Come on Cannon you can do better than that!" My eyes widened. What the heck was he doing to my puppy?! I started to run fore the living room amazingly not tripping. And what I saw shocked me and would possibly disturbed me to no end.

Puppy was break dancing on a DDR mat. (Dance Dance Revolution is soooo fun!") Jasper just ignored me. Nothing new, since I was used to this when the boys had their tournaments.

His face was slightly scrunched up with determination. I understood when I saw that Puppy was only a little behind him.

Alice ran in shortly after this with a video camera filming all of this. Personally I don't think it was a very good idea since Puppy was only a little behind. And then he stumbled for about a second and lost his lead.

two LONG minutes later

(Emmett's point of view)

Oh my gosh!!! Minion was beating Jasper. And he ALWAYS won at this game! There was no way he was ever going to live this down!

And with one final break dancing move the game ended and Minion officially won. I couldn't help it I laughed. And that seemed to break the trance that everyone else was in and everyone was laughing!

Puppy decides to jump on Rosalie next. This is going to be GOOOOD!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sings I don't own Twilight while still doing the cabbage patch. Who can be sad while doing the cabbage patch? **

**( Bella's point of view)**

Ok how I ended up doing this I have no idea. Apparently all the girls were singing karaoke now. That's just great! (sarcasm) And if that wasn't enough Alice had taken the liberty of doing another makeover.

I was now in a logs length tube top that had stripes and stars, skinny jeans and death trap high heals. I'm starting to think that she only likes putting these things on me so I can't run away. Alice was in a black and gold corset top, a dark denim mini skirt and gold ballet flats. Rosalie was in the same clothes she had on before. She managed to resist Alice's attempts without even speaking. Shivers urgh

Now we were in the living room facing the boys with the television moved so it was in front of us too. Rose and Puppy or "Dom" as she now called him went first. Apparently while Alice was working on me she taught him "I got it from my momma". He's just supposed to bark his parts.

Ladies… x3  
Here we go…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it got got it…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it…

Honey lookin good from her head to her toe.  
Beauty overload, body out of control.  
She twenty-four, she could be a model.  
So beautiful, also natural.  
Mommy lookin good from her head to her feet.  
She forty-four, but she still lookin sweet.  
And you can tell her daughter aint even at her peak.  
Cause her mama lookin so hot, packin that heat.  
So be a good girl and thank your mama.  
She make me steamin like a sauna.  
Look out, look out, here she come now.  
Look out, look out, here she come.

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it got got it…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it…

Girl, your beauty is a sensation.  
You sittin in, in a temptation.  
I never knew a girl could shine like a sun.  
You better thank your mama, cause girl, you the one.  
We should have a date of celebration.  
Celebratin god's best creation.  
Girl you got a beautiful vibration.  
Everyday should be your birthday, hun.  
You make the guys all dumb.  
Maybe cause you're blessed with the beautiful buns.  
Maybe cause your beauty keep the dudes on sprung,  
Wonderin just where you got that from.  
[I Got It From My Mama lyrics on where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it from my mama.  
I got it got it got got it…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
You can tell all this right here,  
I got all this from my mama…  
All of this stuff right here,  
I got all this from my mama.

Ladies... x7  
Here we go…

If the girl real fine,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She fine just like her mama.

If the girl real pretty,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She pretty like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama.

If the girl real sexy,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She sexy like her mama.

If the girl real hot,  
Nine times out of ten,  
She hot just like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama.

And if her mama real ugly,  
I guarantee ya she gon' be ugly like her mama, like her mama…

Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
Baby where'd you get your body from?  
Tell me where'd you get your body from.  
You can tell all this right here,  
I got all this from my mama…  
All of this stuff right here,  
I got all this from my mama.

If you pretty, make some noise.  
If you pretty, make some noise.  
If you pretty, make some noise.  
Make some noise, make some noise.

Ladies… x4

Wow this was sad. Puppy probably had a better voice th0an m0e. And he was BARKING!!!

Now it was all of the girls turn.

Rosalie:

Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

Alice:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
All:

Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

Alice:  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

All:   
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Rosalie:  
What What, What what  
Alice:  
ooh oh

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Rosalie: yea yea yea yea

Emmett: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Rosalie:  
yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
5 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

Bella:   
hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

Emmett:  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

Alice:  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
Christina:  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

All:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)

Puppy:   
Bella...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
Emmett... (Lady Marmalade)   
Rosalie...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
Alice...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Puppy here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

We were actually really good. Even when Emmett joined in too. I hadn't realized he like the song so much. He even danced to it and ended up taking his shirt off. Rosalie slapped him for it..

It was Rosalie's turn again. I was amazed that Puppy learned all of this in 1 hour.

Alright so this is a song about anyone,  
It could be anyone.

You're just doin' your own thing,  
And someone comes out the blue,  
They're like  
"Alright"  
what you sayin?  
"Yeah,can I take your digits?",  
And you're like "No, not in a million years,  
You're nasty, please leave me alone"

Cut to the pub on a lads night out,  
Man at the bar cos it was his shout,  
Clocks this bird and she looked okay,  
She caught him looking and walks his way,  
"Alright, darling? You gonna buy us a drink then?"  
"Urr, no, but I was thinking about buying one for your friend."

She's got no taste, hand on his waist,  
Tries to pull away, but her lips on his face,  
"If you insist, I'll have a white wine spritzer."  
"Sorry love, but you ain't a pretty picture."

You can't knock 'em out,  
You can't walk away,  
Try desperately to think of the politest way to say  
Just get up out my face! Just leave me alone!  
And no, you can't have my number,  
"Why?"  
Because I lost my phone.

Oh yeh actually mm I'm pregnant,  
umm yeah I'm havin a baby in like 6 months, so, no... yeah yeah"

I recognise this guy's way of thinking  
As he walks over her face starts sinking  
She's like, "Oh, here we go..."  
It's a routine check-up, she already knows.  
[Knock em Out lyrics on thinking, "They're all the same"  
"Yeah, you alright baby? You look alright still? Yeah, what's your name?"  
She looks in her bag, takes out a fag,  
Tries to get away from the guy on the blag,  
Can't find a light, "Here, use mine"  
"See, the thing is I just don't have the time"

You can't knock 'em out - can't knock 'em out  
You can't walk away - you can't walk away  
Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,  
(I'm very sorry but not this time...)  
"Just get up out my face! Just leave me alone!"  
"And no, you can't have my number, cos I lost my phone."

Go away now, let me go,  
Are you stupid? or just a little slow?  
(Please, back off...)  
Go away now, I've made myself clear...  
Nah, I don't think so!  
Nah, it's not gonna happen!  
Not in a million years!

You can't knock 'em out - can't knock 'em out  
You can't walk away - and you can't walk away  
Try desperately to think of the politest way to say (errrr...)  
"Just get up out my face! Just leave me alone!"  
"And no, you can't have my number, cos I lost my phone."

You can't knock 'em out,  
You can't walk away,  
(Ah, actually I'm getting married next week...)  
Try desperately to think of the politest way to say,  
"Just get up out my face! Just leave me alone!"  
(No, seriously...)  
"And no, you can't have my number, cos I lost my phone."

Nah I've gotta go cos my house is on fire.  
I've got herpes, err no I've got syphilis. Aids! Aids, I've got aids.  
I forgot my vagasil.

After that Emmett and Rosalie almost instantaneously making out. And then Puppy started running out of the house. I wondered when he would finally crack and make a run for it.

About ten minutes later he came back with a box.

**(The songs in this chapter include I got it from my momma, Lady marmalade, and Knock 'em out) **


	6. Chapter 6

**I still don't own Twilight! I said to no one in particular. The Blue fairy pops up and asks me what I would like most in the world. I of course say Twilight. Poof! she leaves with a business card left behind saying. Call me when you have a wish that might actually happen. I'm not a genius like Stephenie Meyer. GEEZ. I scream I still don't own Twilight! Fairy pops up again and says no you don't and poofs away.**

**(Bella's point of view)**

I just stared at the box for a while. And then I heard a yelp. "Oh! There are puppies in there! I opened up the box and found 6 puppies inside. None of them looked anything alike. Except for the dark brown eyes. They looked sort of like mine. Immediately everyone grabbed a puppy and started cuddling it. I barly even saw it they moved so fast.

Alice grabbed a girl puppy with white fur and a few brown patches. She now had a purple gem collar that read Tink on it.. And I'm sure that any minute it'll probably be getting a manicure with matching nail polish. I'm out of here.

I nearly tripped on Emmett next. He was on the ground playing with his boy puppy and a softball that had Minion written on it in huge bright green letters. He looked sort of like a great dane only with shorter legs and longer black hair and cute unpointed ears.

In the next room I saw Jasper, Carlisle & Esme, and Rosalie with their puppies. Rosalie and her puppy looked almost as if they were practicing autographs paw prints. Once I walked over there I saw that they were. OK… Her puppy had pretty, short light brown hair and floppy ears like a beagles only fluffier looking. On the picture frame that they were autographing it read Rose and Domino. Cute. Jasper's puppy looked like a lab mix. And he was finishing up a dance and then looked as if it bowed at the end. I saw that on a little puppy jacket he had on it read Cannon Bomb. Whatever. NEEEXT!!! I saw Carlisle and Esme just sitting on the couch petting their puppy. She was a black and white husky. She looked completely at ease. It comforted me to know that not EVERY dog on earth was loco..

And then I realized something I couldn't find Edward. When I turned around there he was, sitting on the bench playing his piano. His puppy was sitting right next to him wagging his tale. He was a reddish brown and white husky mix. I walked over to ask what his name was when Edward finished and turned around. He then said, "I named him King. What do you think?" "I think he looks royal already." I replied and we both laughed. And Puppy joined in then. "Hmmm we still need a name for him, don't we." Edward said. I actually had an idea for a name. And looking at Edward right now just made me think it was even better. And that's when I said "I think I want to name him Dazzler." "I think it's perfect. He's dazzled us all hasn't he.?" And after that Dazzler barked. "I'll take that as a YES then.


	7. MY POLL

Ok, so imma gonna do a story and i want ALL of you to take the poll on my authors page. I'm tired of limiting myself to cutesy stories that come to dead ends. I'm turning into a SERIOUS writer... hopefully.


End file.
